Inside Out (1960sLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesMegaforce Style)
1960sLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesMegaforce's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Goth Female Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Goth Female Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (1960sLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesMegaforce Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1960sLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesMegaforce Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1960sLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesMegaforce Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1960sLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesMegaforce Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (1960sLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesMegaforce Style) - She-Loyal Heart Dog Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1960sLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesMegaforce Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (1960sLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesMegaforce Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1960sLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesMegaforce Style): Princess Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (1960sLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesMegaforce Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Category:1960sLooneyTunesandMerrieMelodiesMegaforce Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG